berlin_1974fandomcom-20200213-history
Bak-Ra
Parent Clan: Mekhet Disciplines: Auspex, Celerity, Majesty, Obfuscate 'Bloodline Weakness: Sun-dazed' The Bak-Ra, as devoted (some would say fanatical) sun-worshippers, have difficulty leaving the sunlit world behind and joining the dark Requiem every night. Bak-Ra characters require an extra Vitae point to wake up each evening. 'Bloodline Gift: Nourishment of Ra' After awakening from daysleep, roll one die. On a success (8, 9, 10), gain either the Inspired Condition or Informed Condition. The Informed Condition must be related to Egyptian Mythology or other such similar subjects. 'Devotions' 'The Shadow's Revelation' Auspex •••, Majesty •• 2XP Cost: 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Manipulation + Empathy + Majesty – Composure Modifiers: Has the Charmed or Enthralled Conditions (+3), Blood Sympathy (+1 to +3), full hand contact from target (+1), target is enemy (-3) This Devotion allows the Kindred to project a specific emotion onto an inanimate object, thereby forcing the next person who touches it to feel the emotional impression left behind. Further, the target feels compelled to share with the Kindred a specific memory attached to that emotion, as if the only way to purge the feeling is to talk it out. The correct emotion is projected onto the object. The character can then play to that emotion, ferreting out information from the target by taking advantage of his fragile emotional state. This grants a positive modifier to Social rolls with the target (not including rolls to use Disciplines) equal to the successes that the player rolls. If the Bak-Ra implants anger, a vampire who touches the object must roll to avoid frenzy. Once an object is “imprinted” with an emotion, the power remains for a number of turns equal to the BakRa’s Blood Potency. If the object ever leaves her sight, the Devotion’s effects end. 'Illusory Swarm' Obfuscate ••• 1XP Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Wits + Subterfuge + Obfuscate vs. Composure + Blood Potency Members of this Egyptian bloodline can summon an illusory swarm, making others believe that they are beset by fake locusts, scorpions, snakes, or scarabs. The swarm must consist of size 1 or smaller animals that are predators or scavengers. The swarm has no physical effects. Those affected by the ability take the Distracted Condition, (no extended actions, -2 to all rolls involving perception and concentration) as they are surprised, or at the very least distracted, by the sudden appearance of the swarm. This power lasts for the duration of the scene. 'The Glory of Ra' Auspex •••••, Majesty ••••• 5XP Cost: 2 Willpower Dice Pool: Presence + Persuasion + Majesty vs. Composure + Blood Potency A Kindred with this Devotion appears able to defeat the vampiric curse by sending out his “ghostly body,” while his corporeal form rests in day sleep, and actually becoming visible to those whom he wishes to be seen by. Should anyone become curious and approach the vampire using this Devotion, they encounter what seems to be a solid, fully aware vampire, walking beneath the Sun. In reality, the Glory of Ra does not provide a solid form, but only the appearance of a solid form. Should someone touch the character, the witness believes he is touching the Kindred, when, in fact, he is so blinded by the vampire’s Majesty that his mind fools him. The Kindred cannot use any of his other Disciplines except Auspex and Majesty while in this form. The group hallucination can be maintained even if one person doesn’t believe in it. However, to break the spell over an entire group of individuals, the disbeliever must act against the Kindred’s form and do something that specifically proves that the vampire isn’t really there (e.g. walk through him when the ghostly image can’t avoid such a move.) 'Radiant Sovereignty' Majesty ••••• 3XP Cost: – Dice Pool: – When a Bak-Ra activates the fifth level of Majesty, Idol•••••, she can make her very presence akin to the sun. For the first turn that Idol is activated, the affected targets are blinded if they look directly at the Bak-Ra's person. They take the Blinded Tilt, which gives -5 penalty to all rolls relying on vision and removes Defense. After the first turn, vision returns partially to the affected characters. Their penalty reduces to -3 and their Defense is halved. This Tilt remains for the rest of the scene or when the Bak-Ra leaves the vicinity, whichever comes first. 'Merits' 'Cursed Tomb of the Pharaoh ••' Prerequisite: Haven •+ Cost: 1 Willpower Dice Pool: – This is one ability that some Bak-Ra retained from their days as pharaohs and heirophants. When the Bak-Ra slumber in their tombs, they may invoke ancient curses to protect their resting places from intruders. This power activates upon detection of the intruder(s) by the Bak-Ra. As usual, the slumbering vampire must perform a Stamina + Resolve roll to wake from daysleep in the presence of any threats. The curse comes into effect when an intruder disturbs the tomb of the Pharaoh. His next Failure is downgraded to a Dramatic Failure. The intruder also takes a Composure check. If they fail, their next Successful roll is downgraded to a Failure. This includes combat rolls; if 4 successes is achieved, the roll is considered to have zero successes. Exceptional Successes are not affected. Category:Mekhet Bloodlines